bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation
Demon Lord and the Red Ripper A man in all black, with red eyes, ungodly dark hair, and a twisted smile, was alone in town, a rare feat for him. "Mother F@(ker, why do I always have to do this? It's not my job to care for everyone, now that the house is mine alone, exept for Shiro." What he didn't see was a group of people walking his way, perhaps attracted to his high powers. "Whew! Things around here seem interesting." ''A red hooded figure steps out from the darkness. "Hey Atsuya! What do you suppose this is?" "My oh my. Looks like something that may actually keep me entertained. But Van do you really think you should let your guard down after feeling that energy?" "And who are you? My name is Shade Kagekyo." the man in black asked them. "As to what, well, what fun would that be?" "Heh. My name Is Van Satonaka. And this guy here is my partner Atsuya. Kanata is around here doing his own thing. Right Atsuya?" "''Stupid Van I'm not a child I can introduce myself" ''"Yea he's doing something." "Well now. I am now intruged about you." Shade pointed his finger at Van to prove his point, and as a challenge. "After all, you feel somewhat the same as me." "Heh heh heh. You want to battle with me? I wasn't expecting one but I guess this can kill some time" Van turns to Atsuya. "Go find Kanata for me." "''Why am I always the grunt?....''Fine but don't take too long." "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no." The blade on Shade's waist glowed through the sheath, "Don't blame me when you lose." The air chilled down a large amount. "Wow. I'm not wearing the right clothing for this weather. But don't take me so lightly." as he uses high speed shunpo to appear behind Shade. "Touch. You're it." ''I'll out run this little Sh!t in no time. Shade thought as he created icy shards, and opened fire. To outmanuver a counter attack, he vanished with Kogeru, of which he was the best. I guess playtime is over. Looks like things may not be so simple "Shiver And Faint, Sourusoa!" Van used the claws to deflect the icy shards and then closed his eyes and waited for any sudden movements. Shade's Kogeru was able to hide him from being sensed, but someone hunting him like Van, well, he would be seen, or felt. Please don't make me enter my demon state. Please. "Heh. Come on out Mr. Freeze. I don't want to have to burn you out of hiding" Van begins to focus reiatsu into Sourusoa. "Up here!" Shade jumped with a Kougeru enhanced leap, sendint him above his target, and he chucked a shard, but it was off course. It was exactly what needed to happen. "Heh. Wrong move!" Van shouted as he launched three bolts of uranium, one towards the shard and two towards Shade. "Oh, holy Mother Mary on a sandwich." Shade was sent sailing back. He didn't want to resort to demon form now. It was exhausting as is. "No time to rest for the wicked!" Van sent tiny balls of plutonium toward and above Shade hoping to catch him off guard. Where are Atsuya and Kanata? This guy has an odd feeling about him. Shade vanished again, and reappeared behind Van, but didn't make a sound. Lets party, shall we, being within? ''Shade asked his Hell Blade. ''What the!? ''Van's eyes couldn't keep up with the speed. "How in the world did that happen?" Van began to turn in order to attempt to defend himself. "You have no idea the powers under my command. I am a demon after all." Shade smirked at his foe's feeble speeds. "Forgive me, but why don't you Chill out?" Shade's deadliest power was in effect. The air became negative 20 C. "I could always make it colder, Van. Beware." "A demon huh? Heh. BRING IT ON!" ''I don't know what's going to happen but I better try to end this. If I don't this could get even uglier. Van begins to put more reiatsu into Sorusoa releasing poison particles into the air. "So, nuclear power, and poison? Not bad, but compared to me, it's child's play." Shade bluffed a little there, because he was able to be poisoned to death, because his regeneration,powerful indeed, could not counter it. "Ah I guess I let on to my power's too soon. That's always been a bad habit of mine. Oh well...not like it matters if your about to fall victim to Fickle Magnolia." The poison particles begin to gather and form a fog around the area.'' If he doesn't get out of this he's gonna lose a few of his senses. If he does though I may have to use a few more tricks''. Shade used hs precognition to read the battle, but it refused to show any good information. Looks like God's still not with me. Then again, I'm gonna kill him soon. ''Shade thought, seeing the fog of poison. "Oh for Bael's sake. If this is it, I'm gonna kill you faster than Nikki Sixx' drug habits." "Do you honestly think that fog is all I have?" ''Heh did he forget that he launched all those shards earlier? And that his ice will melt? ''Van began to pour out poison from his claws in order to speed up the melting process of the ice in the surrounding area. "I'm sorry, but did you think that your venom could warm up this cold? Sad and pathetic." Shade wispered. "Warm up? I think you may intentions all wrong. Heh...oh well that's your problem." ''Go my okami! ''Two large 3-headed wolves began to appear around Shade. ''He better be careful one wrong move and this toxic will eat away at him. "Good doggy." Shade mocked. "Sorry but dogs don't phase me. I'm alergic to cats though." Master, can you shut up? Shinjitsu Zai-no asked. Oh. Bite me. was Shade's response. "Ah you think they're only for show? Well your sadly mistaken. GO OKAMI!!! One wolf lunges at Shade and bites onto his legs and starts to eat away at his flesh. Where is that stupid Atsuya with Kanata. If he doesn't hurry things here may get a bit sticky. (Off in the distance) "At-choo! *sniffle* I guess someone's talking about me *sigh* "Oh for the love of Chester Benington." Shade said as his flesh fell away. "If that poison enters my blood, then its over, but flesh can be redone." Shade's healing kicked in to cover the wounds. Oh? So he can heal? I have to find a way around it. Heh good thing this fog is in place. He should be losing strength around now. Van begins to slink back into the fog. "Hey Shade! I have a few questions for you." "Fire away. I'll answer anyone of yours." Shade felt the loss of strength. "Why were you so 'interested' in me from the start? Why this battle? We're both going to tire ourself out needlessly. Not that I mind the excitement." Van then begins pouring out more and more poison and chemicals preparing for something in the shadows. "Because you remind me, of me. You felt like betrayel incarnate." Shade smiled. "That and, you seem powerful." "Heh heh. Betrayal? There's no one to betray other than my team as my loyalty only lies with them. But as for being powerful....let's see if your ready for what's coming" Van's poison mist starts to dissipate leaving a faint view of Van in the shadows "Hm. Very unique power. Scary." Shade could feel something big coming his way, but what was it? More like where? "Are you ready?" Sorusoa....Kōkina Botan. ''A large devil like entity appeared behind Van made out of his chemicals and poison. It breathed a heavy miasma that could destroy a person's lungs if they weren't careful. The surround area also began to dissolve due to the highly corrosive effects of the poison. Van just smirked. "Holy Mike Shinoda, that makes Seto Kibia's ego look miniscule!" Shade laughed. This was another training battle, just to find himself. Van stood still and just slashed his claws toward Shade. Three huge crescents of this corrosive poison/acid went flying toward Shade. ''Silly ice man. Hope he's going to take me seriously after this. Shade stood there, but was gone in a flash, all thanks to Kogeru. When he returned, his Hell-Blade was back in the sheath. "Sin is the only path to the light." Shade was then blocked from veiw by a blue dome of energy. When it faded, Shade was wearing all blue, except for a black mask and white hair. "I am the Ice Lord." "What the hell is that!?....This cannot end well." Sorry Atsuya looks like I won't be catching up soon. "''GO MY DEVIL!!!! YA-HA!!!" Shade stood there looking at the beast headed his way. "Looks like Nero's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry Four." "Really? I always thought it looked more like Cervantes from Soul Calibur." Van then threw more balls of plutonium around the area hoping to surround Shade in preparation for his next move. "I see what you mean. Indeed, it does remind me of him." Shade called forth his only defensive skill, Ice Wall. From the sides and front, he was unkillable. ''An ice defense? Does he really think so little of this technique? "Go forth!" The poison/chemical combination was deadly enough that as it sped towards Shade it eroded away all matter in its way. "Prepare for this!" Van then detonated the plutonium he surrounded Shade with. The explosions happening near where he was vunerable. "If this keeps up, I'll be Dead by Sunrise." Another joke about Chester...what the Hell is going on here?! The blasts hit Shade in the back, actually sending him through his ice wall. "Holy Meatwad! That hurts." "Meatwad now? This guy is just full of surprises. Heh." What's next Voltron? "No matter. Go forth!." Van's devil launched a bolt of uranium at Shade hoping to trap him in the sticky mess and burn him as well. "Yikes, that hurts" Shade said as his arm fell to the ground, and he hoped his foe would set up the Holy Grail joke. I hope that wasn't a set up-for a joke I'm not quite sure about that one. ''"Heh. You're definitely interesting Mr. Ice Maker. For some reason I feel as though you didn't come here looking for a fight." Van then sheathed his zanpakuto. "So what is it that you DO want with me?" "I've been bored for some time, because, well, my older sister and her boyfriend left for some Vampire thing. My little brother has friends, and my girlfriend keeps annoying me about our weading. I needed a way to unwind. Sorry for letting you on like that." "Heh. You needed to unwind? If you needed a chance to stretch you could've just let me know. I'm happy to fight it out anytime just give the word." ''This guy really is an odd one but I like it. Shade's mangled limb began healing as he let the demon form fall as though it were smoke, and grabbed a rock with his free hand. With a flick of his wrist, Shade tossed the rock into the air, created a single shard, and with skills that make the Last Quincy green with envy, carved his cell number into the rock. "Hee, call this if you want to go again." "Sure. Will do. I'll make sure to tell Atsuya to hold onto this. If you ever want my attention just give off a surge of spiritual energy like you did earlier. So where are you going from here?" "Back home. My girlfriend will be making food right about now. Wanna join me?" Shade asked, being nice. "Free food? What man would turn down that offer. Heh heh. I'm sure the others will catch up to me later." Home at Last "Honey, I'm home!" Shade anounced as he crossed the threshold into his very unclean home. "Sorry about the mess. We never have time around here." "Hey, Shade, my love, when you said you were off to buy a tux, why did you get into a fight?" Loran asked, having felt Shade's power at work. "Heh heh. Sorry about that miss. That was kind of my fault too. There was......a bit of a mix-up. Oh! My name is Van Satonaka. This guy here is..." Oh yea Atsuya and Kanata aren't here right now oops. "...I mean would you happen to have a sister by chance miss?" "Not yet, but she's already spoken for." Loran smiled, finding herself funny. "I'm Loran, and that sad sack demon emo, also known as Shade, will be my husband soon. All he needs is a tux, but the man refuses to wear one." "I don't like dressing up for anything, besides, notice how the man always wears black. His weading will also be a funeral for his freedom." Shade grinned, and flinched, knowing he was bound to get hit. "Ah denied in the future tense. Its to be expected. You're an interesting one Loran." So how long has this ball and chain massacre about begin? Van trying to protecting his new "friend" attempted to change the subject. "So......Shade here tells me that you cook. Uhhh is it any good?" "Yes it is. I'm not gonna lie. Loran is the best cook I've seen." Shade said. At least he was honest. Loran didn't hear anything, because she was so engrossed in cooking. "Sorry, but all we've got is scrambled egg and sausage." "Ah as long as there's meat to sink my teeth in I'll be just fine! YA-HA!!" Er.....maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go screaming in the home of someone I just met. ''"SO is there anything I can help with?" Van said with obvious awkwardness in his voice "Entertain Shade for a few seconds. That will help." Loran said, humor betrayed in her voice. "Screw you dear." Shade was dead serious. "After your friend leaves. I doubt he wants to see that." "Heh heh. You nabbed yourself a fiesty one there. Cooking and outmatching you in banter? I can guess who's wearing the pants here." Van then sensed a change in spiritual pressure. "Looks like they finally got here. Miss Loran you may want to cook for two more." "I usually make enough for ten, and at most, there's seven people here." Loran said, knowing how to prepare for everything. Shade stood there, defeated at a game of wit. "Yeah, she's good." "Oh wow miss. Your one heck of a lady. I better go let those two know its ok." Atsuya then kicks in the door. "Hey Van! I found Kanata and we're here to rescue....you?." Atsuya looks around and sees the peaceful setting. "Atsuya...did you even manage to take in the surroundings before barging in like a moron?" "Who are YOU calling a MORON you freak?" "My apologies to all. My name is Kanata Yamato. And this hot-headed little guy here is Atsuya Tatsumi. We came to this location after following after Van's spiritual energy." ''Grr. What is with these guys and introducing me like I don't have a mouth. "Don't worry, your friend gets to live. He was able to hole me off for a while, and he took some bad puns. Look at the section above if you want." Shade broke the fourth wall. "Shade, why did you disrespect Linkin Park in such a way?" Loran aked. "I used they're name in reverance my love." Van laughed. "Wasn't there a reference to Nikki Sixx too?" "Kanata..What are these guys talking about?" sigh "Atsuya you would know if you just scrolled back up a bit. It was after you left to find me." "Huh? Scroll what? That doesn't make any sense." "Nevermind Atsuya. Just stay confused for right now. It'll make things easier for the rest of us." "I was gonna make a few more, but Firegod was out of ideas." Shade said. "Don't you want him dead?" Loran asked. "No, normal God. Fire's cool." "Yea he seems pretty cool. But when's the plot coming back? We can't sit around eating forever." Van said anxiously "Van. You must learn to wait for things. Rushing into things doesn't make it better." As if reading each others minds Van and Atsuya both let out "SHOVE IT KANATA!!" "Fire does take a while to create a good plot, but after the fact, it's ok." Shade said. "Now, what was supposed to happen before we broke down the fourth wall?" "This." Loran cracked Shade upside his head, cracking his skull. I guess all that conversation topic changing didn't help after all. Van sighed in memory of his fallen friend. "So miss Loran tell us about yourself." "I'm not sure of how much I should tell you. After all, what is there to know? I was killed by my father when I was one, then seven years later, during Aizen's attack, my soul family was killed by his Arrancar. About ten years later, I met that emo." Loran said, trying not to cry. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well look at this way at least you always have your memories of them. I don't remembering much of the past....then again its not I like try to do so in the first place." Van said trying his best to cheer Loran up. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." the words came from Shade, who was leaking blood everywhere. His skull mended slower than most other wounds, but he was still alive. "F@(king Bael that hurt, almost like Chuck Norris hit me. Sweet Ape Escape." he grinned. "Waiting?" Chuckled Atsuya. "Who said anything about waiting? We were just talking to miss Loran there. We could care less about someone as easily knocked out such as yourself." "Atsuya. If you're going to speak on the behalf of others, make sure you get their actual thoughts correct." Kanata opened his eyes to glare at Atsuya. "We ARE their guests after all. Show some courtesy." "Tch. Whatever....." Stupid Kanata. "Shade has a very bad habit of hitting various parts of himself on my released zanpakto." Was all Loran said. Shade, however for once, kept his mouth shut. "So does anything dangerous or exciting ever happen around here?" asked Atsuya still as energized as ever. "Only when my little brother comes to town, or my sister's boyfriend wants a major a$$ kicking." Shade said. "Oh? Really? I was expecting some kind of giant demon or massive powerhouse coming and challenging us." "Calm down stupid Atsuya. Hey Kanata why are you so quiet? "Actually Van....for once I was in agreement with the loud one over there." "Well, there is one thing....but no. You guys would need new underwear after this." Shade acted creepy as he spoke. "You won't! You know who will kill you." Loran's eyes widened. As if it reading each other's mind's yet again Van and Atsuya stood up with excitement "Really!? What is it?" "Now now you two. Try to keep some manners about you." said Kanata as calm as always. "What are you talking about? This sounds like it could lead to a battle full of excitement" Van howled. Shade chuckled at how little they thought, almost like Kenpachi Zaraki. "Hell. I will take you to Hell. Sure Her Lorship of the Dead would kill me for it, but you guys seem oh, so egar to die." "You are so not gonna like life when you get home." Loran threatened. She knew Shade would never stop, but it was worth a shot. "Heh. Hell? Die? What do you take us for some Squad 4 pansies? This is not some sesame street group." Atsuya growled out. "You tell him Atsuya! My team Satonaka won't just fall over and die to anyone. If you want you can test the other two since I had already had a fair shot and you know of what I can do." Van said with confidence and loads of cockiness. "WHAT!? You two faught already?" "Yea...you were there at the start of it Atsuya. Remember the whole going to find Kanata for me just in case?" "Oh yea..." Atsuya sat down with embarrassment.'' I'll get him back for that''. "Van, if you can prove why you guys deseve a try at Hell, I'll create a doorway. Atest to me how great your friends can fight, and you shall be rewarded." Shade frowned, "But, should you fail, you die. Your pick." "Hey Kanata, Atsuya you guys in?" "Yeah!" "If needed. I guess I'll assist." "So Shade how which one of us do you want to battle first?" Oh I hope he doesn't say all at once. Bad things happen when we fight together. "I want to fight Kanata first. No make that both of you. Van will tag with me. Deal?" Shade didn't want a no for an answer. "So you want me to potentially fight and kill both of my teammates? I don't think so." "What are you talking about Van. Do you think you're the strongest one in the group or something? BAH! IDJIT!" "YA-HA!!! If that's the way you want it don't blame me if you get hurt and can't move anymore." "I can feel power, and Van is the strongest of you. Blame my demonicly enhanced senses. Prove me wrong you two." Shade spoke, knowing what would occur. "Oh we will. Bring it on! Right Kanata?" "I guess I don't have a say in the matter do I? Well Miss Loran I do apoligize for all of this. But it seems as though there's trouble brewing." Destroy and Decieve Shade stood up, and unsealed his Shikai, lowering the air temperture a bit. "Wake up, brats." Shade lunged at Kanata, with reckless abandon. Kanata smiled for the first time and revealed his swordstick. His lips moved slightly "Rule with pride, Shizen Kuin...Zetsubo!" With this Kanata vanished from view. "Sajo Sabaku!" Could be heard from beside Shade. Binding chains surrounded Shade. "Did you forget I was also an opponent here?" muttered Atsuya "Stupid kid....go my OKAMI!!!" Van manifested the head of his poison wolf and shot it toward Atsuya "What the hell! That almost got me!" Atsuya muttered as he dodged away. "Thats the point of fighting to the extreme!" Van smiled and formed a blade of chemicals on his right claw and charged at Atsuya. "Sorry, chain warfare won't affect me anymore. I've seen deadlier versions before, and you wont like this." Shade adapted to Kanata's power. With a simple flick, he broke the binding. "Only hollows can use those to bind me, otherwise, I'd adapt too fast. Sorry kid." "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken that incantation wasn't meant to bind you but just to distract you from this....Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!!" A powerful force of lighting shot out from Kanata that couldnt be blocked my normal means. "Good going Kanata! You show him!" Atsuya said in amusement. "Stupid kid! You think you can defeat me without releasing your zanpakuto?" "Sorry Van. But did you forget that your power would fall before mine? And by the way the air changed earlier I'm gonna guess that guy either has the power to control temperature or ice/water. If its one of these he won't find me or Kanata easy opponents to deal with." Van laughed as he remembered Atsuya's power. Stupid kid's right. But what fun would it be if I couldn't find a way around it? Shade didn't have time to dodge, The bolt hit and tore through his body, thankfully leaving his heart and lungs intact. "That it child?" Shade simply remained in place, despite the wound in his chest. It was like nothing to him. He wasn't durable by any means, but his body could not falter anymore. He truly has become a demon. "Shizen Kuin...normal. Well why don't you show me what you have then? I'm sure you'll be in for a treat. Van..stand down. If this man is truly a demon then he won't mind it becoming a two on one battle." "Heh. Kanata's getting serious? Fine I'm out. Yo Shade Man! Be careful..take me seriously when I say if you doubt these guys, even if you are a demon, you'll be in for a world of hurt." "So its me and you Kanata? You sure he's ready?" "Shut it Atsuya and release your zanpakuto. This man is no laughing matter. I am correct in assuming this battle formation is fine with you right?" Shade's body healed with little stress, "Two to one? Fine by me." Shade created his ice wall. There was no way those kids could break it open. "Yippee! Ice! I was correct! Kanata which one of us do you want to handle this simple matter?" "You go for now. I will watch." "Fine. Fine. Allow Your Beauty To Take Flight, Kuraudo!" A pair of onyx chakrams with golden spikes with a chain connecting them to Atsuya's ankles. "HAHAHAHA I hope you're ready!" Atsuya drops a capsule of something on ground and breaks it then swung his legs using Kuraudo to absorb the moisture in the air and melt Shade's ice wall. Shade blinked. Rather comicaly. "What? Did you think that was all I had? Sad, oh, so sad. Why don't you Chill?" And now the shinigami were in trouble, the air cooled to way below freaze level. "You may want to invest in a coat next time, kids." Atsuya stopped feeling the drastic air temperature change. "Haha IDJIT!! You forgot something." "Shizen Kuin....Seisai!" The frozen air began to dissipate into Kanata's sword leaving the air back to normal. "If this is all you have. I ask that you take us to this hell you speak of now." Atsuya then focuses "Looks like the ground below is ready. Tochi!" The ground below begins to crumble and turn into more sand. Leaving the area looking like a wasteland. Atsuya then fires two massive spears of sands at Shade. Shade simply used Kogeru to dodge the spears. "Never underestimate me, the fastest Hell Hunter alive." "Underestimate? Never. Not even against an ant." Atsuya then launched Kuraudo using the chains. He wrapped them around Shade's legs dragging him into the sand in an attempt to bury him in a sandy prison" "Oi oi! Stupid kid!! Don't kill 'em! He's sort of the guide to hell remember?" Van shouted out. "Don't worry. I can't die yet. Not until God falls at my hand. Sorry to say." "You may not be able to die but I'll make it so you won't ever be able to move again!" Atsuya pulled Shade down further into the sand pit. The sand condenses around Shade attempting to trap him in sandy grave. Shade knew these kids could handle Hell, but they needed to see worse things. "Sin is the only path to light" Shade's demon state erupted out fo the pit as he spoke. "This is what we'll face down there, so are you sure?" "Fancy lights and ice are all you have? That won't be enough to stop me!" Atsuya shouted out "Stupid kid's in for a world of hurt" Van laughed "Idiot kids, you don't understand what I am, do you? Ice Spire!" A large shard, filled with liquid nitrogen, able to freeze any living tissue in no time, appeared in Shade's hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you." "IDJIT!! Did you forget that anything requiring moisture is useless against my dehydration ability!?....BRING IT ON!" Van looked at Kanata "Oi Kanata!...Have you realized it yet?" "Yes before this even started." Kanata sheathed his zanpakuto. "Stupid Kid! Good Job!" Heh....he's gonna get his ego knocked down a few pegs. ''Van just smirked "There's more than what you see, if you submit, I'll be sure to send part of you to any relatives you have. You resist me, and nothing will exist." Shade said, malice in his voice. "There's more than ice in here." "HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!? I'll show you my power! Right Kanata.....Kanata? Hey Why are you sitting down!?" "Because...I've already discovered the reason behind this. This fight is now yours alone." "Tch. Fine I'll show all of you. BRING IT ON!" Atsuya charged straight at Shade launching his most power attack-multiple buzzsaws of sand aimed for Shade's limbs "Atsuya, you're blinded by hate. Kanata understood the test. When you do, I'll tell you." Shade said, impressed at how someone saw his test's answer so fast. "Test? What test? This is a battle. And I'll pound it into nothingness!!" Atsuya launched Kuraudo wrapping then around Shade's legs as the blades as sand collide into him. "Hm. That all you got? My body can take so much more than that pathetic attack." Shade chucked the masive ice log at his enemy, knowing if it hit, Atsuya would lose his life. "WHAT THE HELL! That did nothing to him!? That took a lot out of me." Suddenly a figured a appeared in front of him. "Rule With Pride...Shizen Kuin....Seisai." The ice log vanished into this sealing sword. Kanata then threw Atsuya to the ground and used shunpo to appear before him "Admit your loss. That was surely going to kill you. Why were you being so reckless?" "Because he called us weak! US!" Atsuya said in rage "If you cannot admit your weakness then...you truly are a WEAKLING AND A COWARD!" Kanata's eyes seem to be piercing Atsuya's very soul. "Oh ho. He's angry. First time for a lot these days." Van said laughing "Whatever....like I care." Atsuya frustrated sealed his zanpakuto. Kanata used shunpo to appear near Shade. "Do you accept this win. Foolish he may be but he has faith in his abilities. That certainly counts for something. If need be I will protect him myself...though I doubt it will come to that. Is that good enough?" "Yes. But be warned, should any of you defie my words, we come back, or I will leave you. Is that clear?" Shade asked as his demon form fell away. 'Lets get this adventure on the way shall we? Heh heh" Van shot up suddenly "Right Atsuya?" "Tch. Whatever." "Hear me now, Gods of dark and sin. Open the door to lands within." Shade chanted, albeit in a Hellish language. at his urging, a blood red vortex manifested in the ground. "Go in." Shade ordered. "Why do we have to go first? You opened it." Atsuya mumbled Kanata sighed "But you lost." "What!? But I could've defeated him if i jus-" Atsuya was cut off as Van kicked him in. "You first then. Heh heh." Van and Kanata then jumped in afterwards Hotter than Hell The receaving vortex was facing up, rather than down, so when the hapless players flew out, it wouldn't hurt as much. Shade however, used Kogeru to appear above the others. The landscape was a decreped isle dead center of the infamous Lake of Fire. "Not good. I sent us to the wrong part of Hell. Land is that way." Shade pointed to his left. "My oh my. Certainly not what I expected. I was looking foward to rainbows and unicorns maybe even a fairy or two." Van said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Ice devil. You sure you should be here seeing as this place seems to be the complete anti-thesis for your powers? I mean we wouldn't want to have to put the snowman back together again." Atsuya said as he looks around the Lake of FIre. Shade cocked his head back in a sinister chuckle. "I am sorry, did it not occur to you that I'm a demonic beast? I belong here." he said as his body desended down. "I serve the ruler of this realm, so can the comments." "Demonic beast? Ah I'm sorry I thought demonic beasts were supposed to instill fear in those around them? Ehhhh.....I guess I had my defnition wrong." Kanata punched Atsuya in the head for the comment. "Stupid Kanata. He's lucky I don't push him in." "I wouldn't think of attempting that if I were you." Kanata said as he looked over his shoulder "What!? How did you know what I was thinking?" Atsuya was stunned. "Hey...what is it you call people...Idjit?...You just said that out loud. All of us heard you." Van then turned to Shade. "So what's the gameplan here? Fight through floors of demons, leveling up until we defeat the big boss and save the princess?" "Uh. I beat you to that. Her Highness is sitting on the throne of this infernal wasteland. Oh, Sh!t. Hell-Bounds!" Shade said as a massive amout of lesser demons swarmed the little land mass they had. "I forgot, I'm NOT supposed to be here." "Told you guys" Atsuya said smugly. "Shut it and get ready" Van said as he and Kanata released their zanpakutos waiting to see what Shade would do. "Leave me out of it. Do what you want. Don't blame me if you get hurt." Atsuya replied codly Kanata laughed "Since when have you been such coward Atsuya?" "Wha-? I'm not a cowar- Fine. I'll play." "You guys be careful. And the reason I'm not supposed to be here, is the ruler of this plane wants me dead, because I'm not a demon by definiton. I used to be a Shinigami, but I sold my soul. I became a demon." Shade unsheathed Shinjitsu Zai-no. "I can't release here, or else." Atsuya looked confused. "So is the fact that you used to be a shinigami or the part about selling your soul to become a demon that's not liked? Personally I'm hoping for the demon part cause of these things hate shinigami then we're for a world of hurt." "Shut up and let me think. Sh!t. These things are gonna kill us, unless I can talk to them." Shade then began chanting in Hellspeak, attempting to force the Bounds to leave. "Sadow was always better at this stuff. I can't do it. Get ready, here they come." Out of the central section of the rock came strange pink fleshed beings, ready to tear the intruders apart. "LET IT RIP!!" Atsuya cried out charging for the enemies before stopping after realizing the others weren't following. Van looked dissapointed in the obvious Beyblade reference. "At least try to be a little more cool about it." "I agree. That was '''very' cliche. Who knew you were so unintelligent." Kanata chimed in. "Anyway..." Van turned to look at Shade. "Any particular way to defeat them?" "Uh, just attack." Shade said, knowing of no way to kill one of these things. The Bounds came running at everyone, hoping for a meal to eat, and one of them was a demon, no a Hell Hunter. "Just attack? I'm guessing these aren't your typical targets?" Atsuya said "Go Okami!!" Van sent three of his poison wolves towards the bounds in an attempt to at least slow them down. "Yep, and if its as bad as I think, I'll step in. Untill then, you deal with these things. NOT!!!! I am not backing down. Reveal to us your light." Shade released his full power, well as much as he could, and not get found. "About time snowman." Atsuya laughed "Shall we get started then?" "Yes. Its about time you took something seriously. These won't be defeated easily." Kanata remarked. Shade stood there, shocked at the bickering. "I have to send us home after this. Fukienziru will tear me a new on after this." Shade said, firing of shards like a machine gun. "Shizen Kuin.....DAI KUNSHU!!" Kanata surged forward. With a mighty swing of his sword he let out a a massive "quake" in the air causing some of the bounds to topple backwards. "Holy Old Spice! I thought only a Hell-Blade could kill Bounds." Shade said, letting out more shards. "I'm Sub-Zero, I think." he cracked. "IDJIT!, Didn't you learn not to doubt us?" Atsuya remarked "Remember back top-side when I asked Van if he truly thought he was the strongest? That's because out of the three of us Kanata is technically the strongest by strength. Van is the strongest all-around due to his ability to think outside the box" "Now's not the time for talking stupid kid!" Van shouted as he stabbed another bound with his chemical sword and the defended himself from two more. "GET TO WORK!" "I doubt you, Atsuya, because you don't think. You were the one who failed to see the forest for the trees. In other words, you are to be doubted." Shade said, irate at how a kid thought about lecturing him. "Bah! You and your words that don't make sense again. Why won't you just accept me like you did with the others!?" Atsuya flew into a rage. "Allow your beauty to take flight, Kuraudo!" Atsuya launched his chakrams at three of the bounds wrapping them in the chains and tossed them off into the Lake of Fire. "Because you sir, are a pompous fool, who thinks he's big and bad, and he only gained enterance to Hell by his friend's urgings." Shade was close to throwing Atsuya into the fiery doom below. "Tch. I'm a fool? You came to a place where your power placed us in more danger." "Now now. You two. This is no time for arguments between us. We came here for a purpose. Now let's ge-" Van interrupted himself to slash away another bound. "Let's get rid of these terrible things in our way." "I agree. If there is a rift between forming between us we must fix it before a rift forms in the group's strength." Kanata spoke as he took a breather. "No more Bounds, I think the Lady of the Lake of Fire thinks we're dead." Shade voiced it noncaring like. "So Mr. Ice man. Where do we go from here? I mean its pretty obvious we arent wanted here." Van said as he walked toward Shade. "Home. Bounds will continue to attack us because of me, and I'm the only way out." Shade said, with anger in his voice. "We could always take them down like we just did. But since even you want to go back.." Van started to cringe "I suppose we no choice on the matter." "Fine. Become Bound food, but its my fault. I showed you guys somewhere that I shouldn't have. Bounds are able to kill me for good down here." Shade grinned, knowing Hell would be his end some day. "Hey! Don't talk like that!" Atsuya suddenly shouted out "We may not be on the best of terms but do you honestly think that we will just let you die? And besides you were the one to tell us about this place" "May God grant us home, may time take us there soon." Shade chanted in Hellspeak again, creating a red vortex on the ground. "Let's go." he said rather calmly. "Team Satonaka....ROLL OUT!' Van shouted to Atsuya and Kanata "Yeah, if your Prime, than I'm the Kobra Commander." Shade said, grinning at how random the kids were. "Aww. And here I was ready to throw down." muttered Atsuya. "You really are idiotic sometimes you know that Atsuya? You haven't realized yet? Shade was going to kill you before we came in here and again during your tirade about your strength. If you couldn't realize that, then there's no way you could've known that without him we would've surely died." Kanata said to Atsuya as he walked past leaving him in shock. "What?....I...NO!....There's no way." Maybe he's right. ''Atsuya silently walked foward toward the portal home. "Atsuya, stop thinking your so big. You know, if it wasn't that I don't want to kill you, i would have. You still fail the test, and there was the answer, to see when you would admit you are not as strong as you think." Shade became slightly angry at having to explain a simple matter. Van laughed as he spoke to Kanata. "Seems even with all of your hints even the big one at the end there, the stupid kid came close but still couldn't realize his biggest weakness is his own self-confidence." "What!? You two knew all along? Why didn't you say something?" Atsuya was hurt that his friends didn't assist him. Van walked up and punched Atsuya to the ground. "How would that change anything? Can you honestly tell us that you would think any differently of yourself if we did tell you? You wouldn't have. You would have the same cocky attitude and arrogance that makes you so weak! Now man up and admit your faults." "Van....I..." Atsuya mumbled. Shade walked into the vortex, urging the kids to follow. "I can't hold it forever ya know." "Heh heh heh. Sorry about the Days of our lives moment there. Let's move. You too stupid k- I mean Atsuya." Van said as he ran toward his exit. 'Van...called me Atsuya!" "He's given you a chance to become equals with the rest of us. Don't throw it back in his face." "Yea. Thanks Kanata" Kanata helps Atsuya stand and they both run to join the others in the vortex. WTF may I ask, was that? Shade opened the other portal, exiting before the others. "Hurry up you twits. I cant hold it for too long." "Mr. Ice man is getting fiery, pretty sure that's not the best combination to have." Van joked as he and the others rushed out of the portal. Loran stood there making more food, knowing the intrepid, Hell Explorer crew would be hungry. "Welcome home guys. Anything cool happen?" "You mean, other than being swamed by Bounds? No, not really." Shade said, knowing that sarcasm was not his best play. "Hmm...oh! We all met this fellow named Kobra Commander. And there was this puppet show made of fruit." Van said as he tried to cover for his friend. ''No way is she gonna buy any of this. ''Atsuya tried to suppress his laughter at the obvious lie. Shade looked at the kids. ''You have got to be Sh!tting me, Loran won't belieave this. Loran simply nodded her head in agreement. "So, did this Kobra guy look like the comic books say he did?" "Oh yeeeaaa! Completly. All evil-like and everything. Not someone I would ever want to run into again." Van said trying to keep up the charade "Right guys?" Atsuya's jaw dropped at the success of this scheme that took a matter of seconds to come up with. Even Shade couldn't see how it worked. There was no way Loran would fall for it. "So, did you get to see his real face? I mean, did you take off his helmet?" Loran asked, keeping up with the charade. "Oh no no Miss Loran. We couldn't do that. Who knows what could've been under there. For all we know it could've been the face of death or even the power to transform us into something grotesque. You wouldn't want that for Shade right? I mean talk about your C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" Van said slyly as he make sure to avoid direct eye contact with her. "Dear, is food ready yet?" Shade asked tiredly. Opening a gate to Hell and back is not easy work. "Almost dear. About an hour." the female Shingami said. "Alright!! Food!" yelled Atsuya and Van together "Did you to forget to ask if we were even invited?" Kanata interrupted their celebration "Oh...Miss Loran. Could we?' Atsuya tried to ask in his nicest voice. "I suppose." Loran said, knowing those kids may be hungry. "And you are allowed to stay tonight in one of the spare rooms upstairs." Shade simply facepalmed at the situation. Dear God... Firegod simply followed Shade's action upon being called on. " Woohoo!! Party with the Ice Man and his lady!" Van shouted out. "Come on Kanata, celebrate with us!" "No thank you. One of us has to keep a level-head." Kanata replied "And thank you Miss Loran for allowing us to be your guests once more." "No problem." came the reply. "Shade needs someone to entertain him while his brother is with his friends, and his sister is never home anymore." A faint outline appeared in the hallway. "Some one talking about me?" It was a female voice. Van and Atsuya stopped their celebration in response to the voice while Kanata gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto. All of them anxious to see who this myseterious voice belonged to. A pink haired teenaged girl stepped out of the shadows, gripping her own zanpakto. "I just needed something. Shade, you know what it is." Shade knew, as he pulled his Hell-Blade free of its resting place. Without even pausing, he carved the flesh of his arm. Blood flew everywhere, as Myst moved to drink the red elixer. "And you told me Kite would take care of your adictions." "What the hell is THAT!?" Atsuya stumbles back in suprise. "I'm guessing that's the sister they mentioned earlier. Cute. Excluding whatever the hell they're doing." Van remarked Kanata remained silent and watched in suprise. What is this? Myst pulled away from the fountain of crimson goodness. "Shade, why does demon blood taste so good?" "I have no idea, my dear sister. Now, tell Kite I said fix your hunger for my blood, or I am going to shove my good combat boots up his a$$!" Shade said, annoyed. "Ok, bye everyone." Myst vanished. "Who in the world was that!?" Atsuya shouted out Van kicked him over "More like WHAT in the world was that?" "You both realize you asked these questions already right?" Kanata spoke as if nothing happened "Yea but we didn't get a response right Atsuya? So Shade care to explain?" Van asked still confused on what occured in front of them. Shade looked at the others and chuckled, "That was my sister. She is a honest to Firegod vampire. But, she loves demon blood, so once a week, I cut my wrist. Its not like I can die from blood loss." "Once a week? So that spooky chick comes back EVERY week?" Atsuya began to shake with fear "Atsuya! Don't go back to being the stupid kid again. She's interesting to say the least. Don't you agree Kanata?" Kanata siletly nodded. "So Shade, you said vampire? They exist nowadays?" "That they do child. Vampires do exist. In fact. they always have. Their leaders are named for the most feared of them all." Shade said, like it were nothing to talk about. "Heh heh. Really? I always thought they were just a Fairy Tail. Well you can tell me about their leader after we eat. YA-HA!!" Van then walked over to Atsuya "See that? Now THAT was power." Atsuya nodded sharply in agreement. Shade walked over to the sink, just to be sure some randome disease didn't get in his bloodstream. Kanata got up and went over to Shade while the others were in conversation. "So. Do you care to explain to me in more detail about that woman?" Kanata looked at where the wound was. Shade quickly looked away. "It's all my fault she's like that. When I became a demon, she lost it. All her anger and sadness erupted, changing her into one of those vampire things. I never wanted anything to happen to her, not after what we already endured." Shade's wrist had begun the healing proccess. "Dinner's done." Loran said as she set plates all around the table, "I see...Well we'll leave it at that for now. But I'm sure you know that Van and Atsuya will eager for more information." Kanata began to walk towards the others before adding "Don't take this the wrong way but be careful on what you tell those two, you know how impressionable they can be." "Oi! Kanata stop looking so gloomy. What is it you say...we're guests of Shade and Miss Loran. Try to show more respect" Atsuya laughed. You're one to talk yelling like that. Shade didn't wait to chow down, only pausing to ensure he thanked Firegod his wife to be was a good cook. Loran couldn't even understand how Shade could move so fast. Kogeru, mabye? ''she thought "Say Mith Lohrtan" Van spoke as he stuffed his face. "Chew first" muttered Kanata "Fine. Done happy now? Ok so Miss Loran. What can you tell us about that girl that was here earlier? What made her like that?" Shade's eyes widened. He had to down his food before he choked. "She was born that way" he lied, in defence of the only sister he had, "So, me, being the good sibling offered my blood allowing her to live. When I became the demon, I didn't forsee what rammafications there would be. She became addicted to it.." Kanata and Atsuya both looked over at Shade sensing something was a bit off in his explanation. Van didn't notice anything and kept on going. "Wow. Heh. I'm sorry about that. Must've been tough." Atsuya smirked "Explain how nothing similar happened to you? And if she was born that way how could she become addicted to your blood even though you never mentioned becoming a 'demon' at birth which means that it only happened later on. Care to explain those holes?" ''FINALLY I get to put Frosty in his place. Let's see him squirm his way out of this. "First point, vampirism is a genetic disorder, scientificly speaking, and secondly, my body was always frail, and one day, after a tense bout of teasing from the jocks, my heart stopped, and in order to return, I sold my soul to the Ruler of Hell. My blood was altered. Make sense now?" Shade said, knowing one of them would still pick at his story. Van nodded in complete agreement. "See there Atsuya? It makes perfect sense. Since when have you been so into questioning others in the first place?" Since I met you. ''Atsuya couldn't believe that Van didn't see all the holes in the timeline. "Y-yea. Completely makes sense now." "Let me guess, you were so ready to put me in my place, that you found a few things I didn't say, and you used it against me?" Shade smiled, looking innocent, a face he doesn't wear often. "Uh uh uh Kanata a little help here?" "No no Atsuya. You challenged the story without listening to all the facts. A good analyst you might be but you are too impatient." "Well its just that-tch" Atsuya then walked outside to sulk. "Heh heh heh. You sure showed him Ice Man." "Shade, why did you tell them that?" Loran asked, wanting to see Shade's reaction. "What do you mean, I told them why Myst is a vampire, what's wrong with that?" Shade jumped, caught in a lie, but hopefuly the others didn't see it. ''This is when Atsuya hould pop back in. Kanata thought. Atsuya did suddenly rush back in "Miss Loran! Where's the bathroom!?" he blurted out "Same stupid Atsuya." Van laughed Kanata looked at Shade as if he were about to ask something but then remained silent Van looked confused "Kanata?" "Down the hall, first door on your right." Loran said in response. "Kanata, what is it you wish to ask?" Shade said calmly. "I will answer any question." Should've known. Bathroom is always on the right. Thought Atsuya. "Well Shade. What is it that you aren't telling us? Even Miss Loran had a questioning tone in her voice when she spoke to you earlier." "Fine. Hope Atsuya can't here this. Truth is, Myst's body forced itself to become a Reikon Kyuuban. Out of both love and guilt for such, do I sever my flesh. The first time she drank my bood, she was so helpless, but my blood gave her a way out of the pain. I think she became addicted to what it could do for her." "Forced itself? What do you mean? And you said 'Reikon Kyuuban'. Is that the vampire-like state she was in? Is that why she needed blood?" Van turned in shock never seeing Kanata so determined to learn new information. "Anger. Hate. Betrayal. Those factors lead to the creation of a Reikon Kyuuban. If they consume you, its too late for a way out. And yes Reikon Kyuuban is what my sister has become. Vampire is just the Soul Society's cover up name." Shade informed them. "Heh heh heh. Oi Ice Man. Its good that you didn't let Atsuya hear all this. If what you say is correct you would be very catalyst leading to his transformation into this...Ryioku Kyaiban" "Van. Its Reikon Kyuuban. So Shade I take it she isn't the only one. You mentioned a "Kite" earlier correct?" "Yes. Kite is the de facto leader, despite his own clams that my sister is the best." Shade felt a surge of pride at his sister. Kanata noticed a smirk appear on Van's face. What is he thinking now? "Shade. Have you have you had any other encounters with these Reikon Kyuubans? Any information on what we should do if we run into them?" "One, use light to your advantage. From what I know, only Myst and Kite are able to resist it to a degree. Two. don't get too close, they will drain your blood. That's all I've got." Shade gave his warnings, rather crypticly. Van laughed. "I say we beat them down!" Kanata looked over at Van. "And what will you do if your blood is drained. We don't know what will happen if that were to occur." "Yea. But how will we if we never encounter one? Its not like they just come looking for people like us and challenge us to fights. We have to look for them if we want more information." Kanata began to understand what is that Van wanted. "Stop relying on impulse. You're starting to sound like Atsuya." ''Heh. Who knows. Maybe stupid Atsuya has qualites that I could use. ''Van started to think to himself. "They will hunt you. They will try to drain you, so they can change you. Myst is always there. If you see her, run as far as you can." Shade said, still crypic about it. "Hunt us? So they can sense our presence?" Van asked Kanata followed with "Are we even safe here? She came once before and could come again to take us down." "Most of them are normal, but Kite is the one to watch for. He only cares for himself." Loran spoke up. "Heh she know's about it too? Van laughed "Ah Miss Loran. Anything you care to let in on?" Kanata said calmly